


Of All Of The Names, I Only Want Yours

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel, Actor!Cas, Barista Dean Winchester, Barista Jo Harvelle, Barista!Dean, First Meeting, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam retells the story of how Dean and Castiel met and fell in love.</p><p>Ps, this used to be called 'Of All The Faces I Only Want Yours' but I changed it so that the title would make more sense :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All Of The Names, I Only Want Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this in my phone so it's completely unedited and I'm not even 100% sure that it's going to work but I'll give it a try :)

Clink, clink, clink.

Sam Winchester taps his knife against the edge of his glass as he stands up at the head table. He clears his throat, slightly nervously, and says,

"Hello everyone, apparently as the best man, I'm required to make a speech or something. I did tell dean that no one wants to hear what I have to say, so instead I thought I would tell you all about how the happy couple first met..."

\------------------------------------------

Dean Winchester sighed as the bell above the front door to the shop chimed, "Hello and welcome to the roadhouse coffee shop, what can I get you?"

He is thoroughly bored.

"Can I have a large black coffee please," a deep voice says, Dean looks up at the speaker and notices his messy black hair, striking green eyes and his... Costume? At least Dean thinks it's a costume because no one really walks around dressed in Victorian clothing, "uh, yeah sure," he continues to talk to the man as he writes his order on the cup, "so, nice get up man, are you.... in a play or something?"

The man smiles sheepishly, "yes I am in a play, I'm supposed to be at a rehearsal right now but I'm running slightly late." Dean decides to take that as a hint to hurry up, "uh, that's $2.50," the man hands over the money, "name?" He says as he places the cup down on the counter, pen poised to write on it, "it's Romeo today actually" dean laughs for a second before realising that the man is completely serious and he writes 'Romeo' in curling letters on the cup, he passes it to his coworker, and practically his sister, Jo who calls out a few minutes later, in a slightly confused voice, "Romeo?"

The man walks over to the collection counter from where he had taken a seat and takes his coffee, grabs a few sugar packets and leaves. Dean just stares and it is only when the next customer coughs that he realises and turns to serve them.

\-----------------------------------------

"Of course, you all know that that's not the end of the story but it took a couple more characters before Dean stopped being too chicken shit to ask the guy out" the crowd laughs and Sam continues with the story.

\------------------------------------------

The man returned to the shop several times over the next few weeks, always having the same and always giving the name 'Romeo' until the next time he comes into the shop in a different costume, "large black coffee, please," he orders again, Dean looks up and asks the name for the cup, " It's Sherlock Holmes this week," the man says with a slight laugh, "of course, I should have guessed from the ridiculous hat." Dean replied, the man laughed, "yeah, the hat is pretty ridiculous, and I'm not a big fan of the whole tweed thing but I don't really have much of a choice" as there are no customers in the queue he stands and chats with Dean whilst he waits for his order, "Sherlock Holmes?" Jo calls, and the man smiles and says, "Bye then...?" "Oh, Dean. My names Dean" "Bye then Dean" he miles again and leaves the shop, coffee in hand.

\-----------------------------------------

"So, at least one of them finally knows the others name, huh?" The crowd laughs. " Now, I don't need to bore you with all of the characters in between so I'll just give you a quick run down, they had an adventurer called Jimmy, a crazy scientist named Misha and a couple others, but finally Dean got to meet the real him, the one who would go on to become his husband..."

\------------------------------------------

"Hello, Dean." Dean looks up from where he is cleaning the counter to the only customer in the shop, "Hey man, so who are you this time?" This week the man is wearing a long tan trench coat and a suit with a crooked blue tie, "Just myself this week." Deans heart judders in his chest, "Oh really? Does that mean that I can finally ask you out?" The man looks shocked for a second, "Shit. Sorry, it's just I've been flirting with you for weeks now and I thought you were flirting back but obviously you were just being nice, and now.... Brilliant Winchester, you asked out the straight guy, great." The man still hadn't said a word.

"Oh just hurry up and kiss him dude, he's been pining for weeks." Jo calls from across the room where she is cleaning tables. 

"Jo!" Dean hisses, face still burning in embarrassment, until the man grabs the front if Deans T-shirt and crushes their mouths together. Dean is shocked for a moment before joining in enthusiastically. When they pull apart, the man says, "Castiel, my name's Castiel" Dean beams at him, "and yes I would love to go on a date with you."

\------------------------------------------

"And eventually, Cas proposed and now, here they are, Mr and Mr Wichester-Novak, and may they always be happy." He gestures to the couple and they smile at each other before leaning in for a chaste kiss, the volume of the clapping drowns out their voices for all but them, "I love you Cas and I love you as all of your characters too," "I love you too, Dean"

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I now have a writing blog on Tumblr, so if anyone wants to send me some prompts then just search randomrainbowwriter on tumblr and it should come up (fingers crossed ;) )


End file.
